Linkin Park Meet Inuyasha
by MyAlterEgoRavyn
Summary: The guys from Linkin Park have arrived in Tokyo, Japan for their next concert gig on their world wide tour. But when they are given a tour of the nearby museum of ancient artifacts and the old mysterious well within a shrine, Linkin Park’s lead singer dec


Linkin Park Meet Inuyasha 

Summary: The guys from Linkin Park have arrived in Tokyo, Japan for their next concert gig on their world wide tour. But when they are given a tour of the nearby museum of ancient artifacts and the old mysterious well within a shrine, Linkin Park's lead singer decides that a boredom breaker was on the agenda, and his way of killing boredom? Exploring the shrine, which is off limits, something that was supposed to be a bit of harmless fun turns out to be much more than the band first expected.

Disclaimer: I do not own any members of Linkin Park nor do I know them, I also do not own any characters from Inuyasha. I own these characters: Ravyn Morrises, Kelly Notte, Aurora Starlight and Becky as these characters are both mine and my friends 'Alter Egos' or personal characters.

---------------

Mystic mumbo jumbo 

"And now we come to the most exciting part of this tour, the ancient shrine!" the tour guide said excitedly, almost bouncing up and down on the balls of his feet as he stood outside the large, rickety, wooden building, a smile on his face. "This shrine was built to protect the ancient Bone Eaters well, which sits in the center. It is said that the Bone Eaters well is magical and has the power of transportation, but to where no one knows…but to preserve this ancient land mark this shrine had to be built!"

"BOOORRRIIINNNG!" yawned a blonde haired male, stretching widely as the tour guide continued to tell the story of the shrine.

"Chester!" scalded a female voice, a sharp clap connecting across the back of his head, almost causing his thick rimmed glasses to fall off of his face.

"Ow…honey…" he whined, rubbing the back of his head as he looked sulkily at his female companion who sighed and rolled her eyes at him.

"Learn to behave," she said almost sternly, Chester glaring at his five friends who started to snigger amongst themselves, Chester making a rude hand gesture, only causing them to snigger even more. But it was soon Chester's turn to snigger as the other three females gave a sharp clap over the heads of their male partners, a chorus of 'ouch' following.

"And so that concludes the tour!" the tour guide said in a perky tone as he looked around at them all, "now I shall leave you all to take a look around yourselves, thank you for your time!" The tour guide gave a small bow to them all, suddenly stopping for a moment and looking back. "Oh, and the shrine is off limits…bye!" he said quickly, before finally walking away.

"About time," Chester said, looking towards the shrine, a grin spreading across his face micheviously until… "OW! Kels!" he yelped.

"Don't even think about it Chester," Kelly said to him simply, "let's just go back to the hotel…"

"Aw come on Kels! Just a peek!" Chester said in a small voice, pouting slightly, his friends rolling their eyes at his attempts to get his own way.

"Don't Chester…you look too cute when you do that," Kelly sighed, Chester only continuing. "Alright…but don't touch anything!" Kelly finally gave in, Chester grinning like a child on Christmas day as he made his way over to the shrine, Kelly following behind.

"Does anyone else find his little act rather pathetic?" questioned a half-Japanese looking male to his four other male friends and three females, his arm around one of the jet-black haired girls.

"It is kind of cute, no wonder Kels gives in so easily," the black haired girl smiled, "but not as cute as you Mikey…" she smiled as she looked up at him, Mike looking down and grinning in return.

"Aw thanks Ravyn…" he cooed, leaning down and kissing her.

"Ew…Mike do you have to in public?" said a voice, Mike looking up at the Korean.

"Chester does worse," Mike replied, frowning slightly at him.

"True," he reasoned with a shrug, "anyway…enough of standing here! Let's go join them!"

"You will only encourage him to do something he shouldn't, you know what he's like when he has an audience." Said the blonde haired female beside the Korean, who grinned in a michevious manner as Chester did. "I'm staying here…JOE!" she cried, the Korean suddenly picking her up over his shoulder.

"Last one there is a rotten egg!" Joe laughed, running towards the shrine with his girlfriend shouting and protesting over his shoulder.

"I feel kind of sorry for Aurora," the mousey haired blonde sighed as she stood next to Ravyn and Mike, the arms of a tall black haired male wrapping around her middle from behind. "Joe is so…" she searched for the right word.

"Over reactive? Eccentric? Annoying?" the black haired male suggested, the girl grinning and laughing.

"Something like that," she agreed.

"Don't forget Becks, she can be the same…" Ravyn laughed, "shall we join them or are well going to stand here?"

"Coming Robbie?" Becky asked the black haired male, not giving him the chance to answer as she took his hand walked towards the shrine.

"Phoenix, Brad, you guys coming to?" Mike asked as he looked around at his other two friends, who looked at each other and shrugged.

"Do we have a choice?" Brad laughed as he and Phoenix followed Mike and Ravyn towards the shrine.

It was no surprise that on entrance Chester was already starting to show off, pretending to lean and wobble over the edge of the open well in the center of the shrine. Ravyn took one look at Kelly and saw she was having difficulty restraining herself from giving Chester just a little nudge over the edge, she grinned as her and Mike stood next to her.

"Tempting isn't it?" Ravyn grinned, Kelly looking at her then back to Chester who was waving his arms as he leaned over the well.

"Wooooooh! Look at me! I'm going to fall! Woooooooh!" Chester shouted as Phoenix and Brad laughed, only causing him to lean over even further.

"Very," Kelly agreed with a laugh.

"Why can't we just push him in there and leave him for the night? It would probably teach him not to be so arrogant…" said a voice to their right, Mike, Ravyn and Kelly looking over to see Aurora still over Joe's shoulder. Aurora's arms were folded, obviously given up trying to get Joe to let go of her.

"Comfy?" Becky laughed as she joined them with Rob, Aurora sighing.

"Joe…what are you planning?" Mike suddenly said slowly, everyone except Aurora now looking to see the grin on Joe's face as he watched Chester feign being close to falling into the well. Slowly, Joe placed Aurora on her feet, much to her relief, before creeping towards Chester.

"He's not going to…" Kelly gasped, the Korean slowly making his way over to Chester behind him, unnoticed as he continued his antics.

"Try and stop him," Aurora said, biting her lip as she watched Joe with the others.

"DON'T FALL!" Joe suddenly yelled, jumping up and landing with a bang behind Chester, the lead singer instantly toppling forward.

"WOAH!" Chester yelped, falling into the well head first, a bright purple light suddenly throwing itself up from the well in a bright flash, stunning and quieting all that was present.

"Woopsie…" Joe squeaked, everyone standing in stunned silence, that was until Kelly broke the silence.

"JOE! YOU IDIOT!" Kelly screamed, Joe wincing as he backed away from the well, Aurora walking over to him and taking hold of his ear, pulling him down to her level.

"You are in so much trouble Mr Joseph Hahn!" Aurora hissed, Joe swallowing hard as Aurora used the full name.

"Chester! Chester!" Kelly shouted, running over to the well and leaning in a little way, searching the pitch black well for any sign of Chester. "Chester! Answer me god damn you or else I'll get rid of the alcohol and no sex for a week! And don't think I wont do it!" Kelly warned as she looked into the well.

"The well ate Chester!" Joe cried, "it's not called the Bone Eaters well for nothing! It really is magic! Chester! I'm sorry! So sorry!" Joe howled, a sharp hit across the head from Aurora silencing him immediately.

"Shut up Joe!" Kelly growled, "no one really believes in all that mystic mumbo jumbo crap." Kelly looked into the well again, Chester had to be messing around again for attention again.

"But what if the well really did eat him?" Joe whimpered as he looked into the well next to Kelly, who stood straight and took a step back.

"Why don't you go and find out!" Kelly said, suddenly sharply pushing Joe into the well, the Korean falling forwards, the purple light throwing itself up again before fading.

"Joe!" Aurora shouted, running forward before looking at Kelly. "What did you do that for?" she demanded, Kelly simply shrugging.

"He pushed in Ches…Woah! Woah! Woah! What are you doing?" Kelly questioned incredulously as Aurora swung her legs over the edge of the well, without an answer, jumping in, the purple light once again appearing.

"Why does this remind me of something from a movie?" Mike asked, who was staring at the well, wide-eyed and still as Ravyn hid behind him.

"I don't know about you guys but I'm not staying here to get swallowed by a freakin' magic well…" Rob said as he took Becky's hand.

"Wow…Rob _almost _swore…" Brad said in genuine amazement.

"Rob no!" Becky protested, putting her feet down so that neither she nor Rob could go any further. "We can't just leave!"

"Becky…" Rob sighed as Becky pulled her hand out of his. Without warning, she ran forward, leaping into the well and disappearing in the bright light. "BECKY!" Rob shouted.

"Ravyn!" Mike yelped as his girlfriend ran from behind him, running over to the well.

"Becky wait!" Ravyn called, leaping inside, soon followed by Mike and Rob. Kelly was standing still in silent shock as all four of them disappeared at once, looking towards Brad and Phoenix who still remained.

"Are we going in?" Brad asked Phoenix almost nervously, who approached the well slowly.

"Well…we have two choices, jump in there and probably jump to our deaths or leave and wait for them to all haunt us from the other side for the rest of our lives…" Phoenix answered, Brad looking at him as though he was crazy.

"Not many choices huh?" Brad said, walking slowly over to the well with Phoenix, looking inside. "Your first!" Brad said quickly, taking a step back.

"Oh no…you first!" Phoenix insisted, Brad shaking his head defiantly. "Alright, how about we do this together?"

"Sounds good…" Brad nodded, standing next to the well with Phoenix. "One…two…three!" both men leapt into the well head first, disappearing from sight through the purple light.

Kelly stood alone for a few moments, looking around the shrine in total silence, as though expecting to see someone, anyone with her. She was totally alone. They were all gone! Kelly sighed as she walked over to the well, peering inside.

"Should I?" she questioned herself, "yes…I should definitely. But wait…what if it is all one big joke made up by Chester? No…he wouldn't do that would he? Is he smart enough? Though he's pulled jokes on me before…but Ravyn or Aurora would never do that to me would they?" Kelly mumbled on, suddenly realising that she was talking to herself. "Okay…this has definitely gone to my head…" she sighed as she sat herself on the edge of the well, looking inside into the darkness. "I'm going to kill you guys for this! Espeacially you Chester Charles Bennington the third!" Kelly shouted into the blackness of the well, finally jumping in and being swallowed by the purple light. As the light faded, the whole shrine fell into silence and darkness once more.


End file.
